


Sweet Dreams (Will Not Happen for Scott)

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ;), F/M, Finger Fucking, clitoral stimulation, handjobs, mentions of actual fucking, mutual handjobs, slight D/s, you'll see at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott really shouldn't've fallen asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams (Will Not Happen for Scott)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehumanandthebanshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehumanandthebanshee/gifts).



> The prompt: _stiles invites scott and lydia over for a movie, when scott falls asleep stiles and lydia start making out and more..._
> 
> I hope you like this friend! This is my first time writing Stydia, smut or otherwise, so please leave comments! Comments make me ridiculously happy and give me life. You can also visit my tumblr to give me prompts of your own!
> 
> [[](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/>my%20tumblr</a>%5D)

They could hear Scott’s snores from his chair across the living room. The movie…whatever it was, Stiles couldn’t remember, was still playing in the background, which was good, because his and Lydia’s making out was becoming a bit…heated. She sat astride on his lap, legs on either side of him and his hands were steadily creeping up her thighs. His hands eventually slipped up under her skirt and he heard her intake of breath. Another gush of wetness landed on his cloth-covered dick. He let out a harsh breath as his hands reached the creases of her thighs and he discovered her lack of panties.

"I thought it’d be a nice surprise," she whispered against his lips. Even if he couldn’t see her mouth, he’d have known she was wearing a smirk. He gave her a smirk of his own.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, his right hand slipping farther up until he pressed down on her clitoris with his thumb. She inhaled sharply as his thumb began rubbing her in gentle circles. "How’s that feel?" Lydia moaned and quickly buried her head against Stiles’ neck. He let out a low laugh. "Have to keep quiet now, Lyds, or we’ll wake Scotty boy over there," Stiles teased, continuing to rub and tease her clit. His left hand slipped down and he used his fingers to taunt her opening. When he slipped his middle finger inside her, he also dragged his thumb nail over her clit, causing her hips to convulse. He grinned devilishly. "At my mercy now, huh Lyds?" he asked, grinding his hard cock up and against her. He felt a puff of breath against his neck and heard a semi-muted moan. "That’s right," he cooed as she ground her hips down against his hands. "What’re you thinking of?" he asked. Lydia placed a kiss on his neck before moving her lips to his ear.

"You…you f-fucking me at your house. I’m s-spread out beneath you and you’re slowly taking me apart, one f-finger at a time." she stuttered, her grinding now a steady pace. "T-then, when I’m ready for you, you t-tease my entrance with your cock before shoving in-inside…" She groaned and buried her face against his neck again. “‘m coming!" she whispered as loud as she could into his neck.

"Then cum." he said. He flicked his nail over her clit again and she was gone. Her lips parted obscenely against Stiles’ neck as she rode her orgasm out on his hands. When she was finally sated, she smiled down at Stiles and kissed him.

"Did you come?" she asked. Stiles shook his head and Lydia smiled. She unbuttoned his jeans and slipped her hand inside, gripping his impressive length and began jerking him, whispering filth in his ears. "Come on Stiles, come for me. Show me how much you want me. Show me how much you want to fuck me, mark me, show everyone how we belong to each other. Come, Stiles. Come for me." she said. She smirked as she put her lips to his ear. "Come for Mistress," she cooed and he was gone.


End file.
